


Una promesa

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Después de años, Shun busca a June para cumplir su promesa de reconstruir la Isla de Andrómeda y que ella tenga un hogar. ONE SHOT
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné
Kudos: 1





	Una promesa

**ATENCIÓN:** _LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

**O-O-O-O-O**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, como hacía algunos años atrás. La Isla de Andrómeda había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en un lugar desolado, destruido y despoblado, su pocos habitantes habían muerto y los menos habían huído. Shun sabía que él tenía que cambiarlo, lo había prometido.

Frente a él, las olas golpeaban las rocas de la pequeña isla, provocando un sonido un tanto nostálgico; de cierta manera le recordaba aquella vez que realizó la prueba del sacrificio. En aquél entonces Shun se sentía un tanto nervioso pero quería volver a ver a su hermano y no quería decepcionar a su maestro Albiore; aunque también se decidió a hacerlo por el apoyo de ella, su amiga y la única mujer por la que había sentido algo especial.

Había conocido a June como su compañera de entrenamiento, la cual se convirtió rápidamente en su amiga y confidente. Pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo que en ese entonces no comprendió, un sentimiento para el cual, entre tantas cosas en su cabeza, aún no había un lugar importante. En aquel tiempo su prioridad era reencontrarse con su hermano y, posteriormente, proteger a Athena. Sin embargo, había tenido un breve momento de debilidad, cuando June se presentó para retenerlo y evitar que luchara contra los Caballeros Dorados en el Santuario. Y había deseado quedarse con ella, ignorar sus deberes como caballero y ser un chico normal, un joven como cualquiera que quiere conocer mejor a una chica hermosa. Tuvo que ser fuerte y marcharse, no sin antes prometerle que reconstruiría su hogar (la isla de Andrómeda).

Pasaron muchas batallas y algunos años para que pudiera cumplir esa promesa, la cual aunque no pareciera siempre tenía presente. Después de haber salvado a su amigo Seiya de la maldición de la espada de Hades, todo parecía haber quedado en calma, lo que implicaba el momento idóneo para que Shun pudiera cumplir su promesa. Había decidido buscar a June a la Fundación Kido, pues la había dejado a su cuidado después de que ella intentara evitar su partida al Santuario. Saori le había dicho exactamente dónde encontrarla, no había sido algo fácil pues June había desaparecido después de que se recuperó de sus heridas, hacía varios años atrás. En ese momento se había sentido nervioso ¿cómo presentarse como si nada después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Ju...June?- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando tocó la puerta del lugar que se había convertido su hogar en Japón. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, la reconoció de inmediato, jamás había podido borrar de su mente su bello rostro y más al pensar que él había sido el primer hombre en verlo.

-¿Sí?- había respondido la joven de inmediato. Sin embargo, pareció analizarlo con la vista y se percató de quién era- ¿Shun?...¿Shun eres... eres tú?

-Sí...-dijo nervioso. Mientras sentía como una mezcla de emociones lo invadía. ¿Así se sentía cuando estás te encuentras a la personas que más quieres?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la joven dijo finalmente: -Pa...pasa Shun, no creí que... ¡Cielos! ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Shun pasó nervioso al pequeño departamento, a simple vista le pareció un lugar como cualquiera y es que todo parecía indicar que June había hecho una vida normal.

-Vaya... parece que te va bien, es un lindo lugar- sólo pudo decir.

-No ha sido fácil, he tenido que empezar desde cero...pero toma asiento por favor ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias, estoy bien- se sentó al tiempo que su interlocutora lo hacía.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Shun no esperó esas preguntas así que quiso ser tan directo como ella- Bueno, es que hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que te vi.

-Supe que lograron derrotar a los Caballeros Dorados pero no supe más…

-Ah... sí, bueno fue una batalla difícil pero lo logramos y después de eso nos adentramos en batallas contra los Dioses Guerreros y las Marinas de Poseidón... y también, contra Hades... fue algo terrible, resultó que todo el tiempo yo era el elegido para que el dios del inframundo ocupara mi cuerpo.

-Shun... pero...

-Bueno, no es por quitarle importancia a eso pero ya pasó y no me gusta hablar de ello- en realidad no tenía un interés en contarle lo de las batallas, su interés era otro: cumplir finalmente su promesa. Aunque quizá eso era sólo un pretexto para tenerla cerca.- June, no vine exactamente a hablar de eso, lo que quiero es, bueno, quiero que vengas conmigo a la isla de Andrómeda para reconstruirla...finalmente fue nuestro hogar durante muchos años.

-Shun... yo...- June de pronto pareció confundida y la expresión de su rostro cambió- Yo... yo no puedo ir contigo.

-¿Porqué?

-Shun esa vida yo la dejé. Escucha hace tiempo yo ya no soy una guerrera, renuncié a mi armadura y comencé de nuevo.

-Pero...

June se puso de pie- Por favor Shun, me ha costado mucho como para que de un día para otro vengas y quieras que deje todo por lo que he trabajado... y todo por una tonta promesa que me hiciste.

-Pero June, tú desapareciste y yo estuve muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupado? Jamás volví a saber de ti... y... será mejor que te vayas.

No quiso discutir, Shun decidió irse, pero antes de salir le dijo:- Para mí no es una tonta promesa, es la razón por la que quería sobrevivir a cada batalla... para volver y cumplirla- Se marchó. Estaba dolido, había sentido ilusión de verla, de llevársela y tenerla cerca, quizá el resto de su vida, y ella sólo había sido indiferente. ¿Así que así se siente cuando te rompen el corazón? ¿Y ahora qué hacer? Ya no tenía otra ilusión.

Cuando Shun se fue, June no pudo más que romper en llanto ¿por qué ahora regresaba? Era un tonto.

June se había enamorado que su amigo desde que estaban en su entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda. Sin embargo, sabía que para ambos había otras prioridades. Había callado sus sentimientos, incluso sintió morir cuando él se fue de la isla, aquella noche la había pasado en vela llorando. Pero tenía que ser fuerte porque sabía que algún día se reencontrarían. Y así había sido, las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores pero lo volvió a ver. June había intentado detenerlo de ir al Santuario lo que significaba un suicidio seguro. Sin embargo, aquél día por accidente Shun vio su rostro y al no querer matarlo, no tuvo más remedio que amarlo más; tanto que decidió renunciar a su rango como santo; sólo porque sabía que Shun tenía como prioridad ser caballero. June sabía que no soportaría verlo como un compañero santo y no querer estar entre sus brazos. La vida de un caballero no tenía cabida para el romance, no importaba que fueran hombres o mujeres.

Después de que supo que había sobrevivido a la lucha en el Santuario se sintió aliviada; sin embargo, supo que no podría vivir así, siempre preocupada por él. Quizá la distancia le haría bien, pero no fue así. Nada logró que se olvidara de su caballero. Y cuando por fin estaba logrando una vida más o menos normal y con su mente ocupada en otras cosas él se aparecía después de tanto como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que se vieron.

June se secó sus lágrimas. Shun era un desconsiderado, jamás pensó en ella en esos años, nunca la buscó ni se molestó en saber de ella. June no estaba dispuesta a llorar más por él, aunque una parte de ella le cuestionó en su cabeza:- Tal vez si le hubieses revelado a tiempo lo que sentías por él… o quizás aún no es tarde.

-No me mientas Shun, esa expresión la conozco- le preguntó su hermano- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya te aburrió la vida normal?

-No es eso Ikki, sólo que… no es como esperaba- respondió Shun.

-Me imagino. Después de una vida entrenando y luchando, cómo vive el resto del mundo puede resultar poco interesante.

-Hermano, quiero regresar a la Isla de Andrómeda… pero…- pensó que lo mejor era contarle a su hermano mayor lo que en verdad le sucedía- Busque a June, mi antigua compañera de entrenamiento… ¿Sabes? Hace años le prometí reconstruir ese lugar para que ella tuviera un buen hogar. Pero ella no quiso irse conmigo y, no sé, eso me desilusionó de alguna manera.

Ikki guardó silencio, arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:- Vaya, con que eso es lo que te tiene así… bueno, ¿estás desanimado porque no tendrás oportunidad de cumplir tu palabra o porque ella no quiso estar contigo?

-Hermano… - Shun no supo qué responder- Bueno yo, yo quiero cumplir.

-Bien, entonces ve a la isla, reconstrúyela pero estoy seguro que eso no te hará feliz…- Shun no dijo nada y hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, hasta que Ikki agregó- ¿Y ella sabe que la quieres?

-Ikki… ¿cómo es que…

-Te entiendo Shun, créeme que lo hago. Esa mirada que tienes cuando piensas en ella. Sé que cuando conoces a una chica especial sólo quieres estar con ella; aunque tú y yo sabemos que, como caballeros, teníamos otras prioridades. Pero, hermano, ahora es el momento que le digas lo que sientes, después puede ser muy tarde…

Shun sólo atinó a asentir, jamás pensó que su hermano mayor tuviera sentimientos así por una mujer. – Está bien hermano, se lo diré.

-Shun pero toma algo en cuenta, ha pasado mucho tiempo y esa chica ha hecho su propia vida, lejos de ti. Te lo advierto sólo porque no quiero que te vuelvas a ilusionar y tu decepción sea mayor ¿de acuerdo?

Shun volvió a asentir- Pero Ikki, lo siento yo agobiándote con mis asuntos y tú me citaste porque querías decirme algo.

Su hermano lo miró a los ojos- Es cierto, casi lo olvido. Bien, pues quiero despedirme de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Me marcho Shun.

-¿Pero a dónde? ¿Porqué ahora me avisas cuando siempre te marchas sin decir nada y regresas cuando…

-No, Shun. Esta vez es definitivo, me voy lejos y sin más batallas no veo motivo para moverme de donde estaré.

-¿Y dónde es ese lugar?

-La Isla de la Reina Muerte.

-¡¿Qué...Pretendes regresar a ese infierno?

-Ese lugar es el único lugar que me puede dar paz. Ahí se encuentra el tesoro más valioso que tengo… - esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y un tanto triste- Bien hermano, espero que nos veamos alguna vez. Supongo que le avisarás al resto de los chicos de mi partida- Ikki se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo-Cuídate Shun, y dile lo que sientes.

Ikki se dio la vuelta pero Shun lo detuvo antes de que se marchara, había algo más que quería saber - Ikki ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?...

-Esmeralda… pero ya es muy tarde.

Shun volvió para buscar a June, pero no la encontró. Fue varios días para verla, a distintas horas y sólo se quedaba ahí esperando a que abriera la puerta. Pero ella jamás apareció ¿Acaso ya era tarde?

Después de un tiempo no tuvo más remedio de irse, regresó a la Isla de Andrómeda. De nuevo a ese lugar, desolado y triste, justo como él se sentía. Pero iba a cumplir esa promesa, aunque June no estuviera a su lado.

Pasó algunos días trabajando duro en el lugar para hacerlo lo más habitable posible. No descansaba pese a las altas temperaturas del día y las noches heladas. Sin embargo, una tarde decidió tomarse un respiro, miraba de nuevo el oleaje y no podía evitar recordar todo lo que vivió con June en ese lugar.

-Shun…- casi podía oír su voz- Shun…- era casi real- Shun…- era como si estuviese detrás de él, hablándole- Shun…

Era demasiado real, Shun volteó y la encontró. Estaba justo frente a él. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

-June… ¿qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar abrazarla- Creo que he trabajado demasiado… es como un sueño.

-No Shun, soy yo June de Camaleón.

-Pero…

-Sólo quería decirte… decirte desde hace tanto tiempo, Shun yo… yo te…yo te amo- El joven sintió que su corazón se detuvo no supo qué contestar, así que June prosiguió- Te quiero desde que vivíamos aquí pero pensé que nuestra condición de santos nos separaba; por eso desaparecí para no pensar en ti como hombre. Perdóname si fui grosera contigo la vez que fuiste a verme… Estaba tan confundida, pero ahora sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti. Shun… Shun…Shun ¿me oyes?

-¿Eh? June… June yo… yo quería hablarte antes de que fuera tarde- el joven apenas podía articular palabras. June lo quería y él… él también la amaba y quería cumplir su promesa para estar juntos en ese lugar.

-¿Tarde?

-Sí… no quiero perderte… Yo, yo también te amo.

La declaración pareció congelar al mundo en ese breve pero hermoso instante. Parecía como si el mar dejara de golpear a las rocas, como si la tierra dejara de girar. No había otro movimiento que el de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. June se acomodó entre sus brazos, se miraron justo para juntar sus labios pero…

-Ah June…- interrumpió Shun.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que nunca he besado a una chica- explicó, y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

Ella sonrió- Mi dulce Caballero…no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra- ella fue quien le dio un beso, Shun sólo se quedó como una tabla ante el contacto de sus suaves labios. Luego June lo tomó de la mano- Vamos, que aún queda una isla por reconstruir, hay mucho trabajo que hacer… - esbozó una pícara sonrisa- si te apresuras tal vez recibas otro beso como recompensa… Anda que me lo haz prometido.

Shun la siguió, tomados de la mano. Claro, tenía una promesa por cumplir.

**Fin**

_Una de mis primeras historias en Saint Seiya. Nomás 8 años de su primera publicación. Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectura. No leemos pronto._


End file.
